A Fight Between Two kingdoms
by EvioniX
Summary: Elsa and Anna went to an adventure to the woods and encountered a girl with raven black hair with dark powers, She tells them that The southern isles king had killed Hans and his 12 brothers also the King will kill the queen of Arendelle.12 Brothers,6 Elements. With lots of OC so get used to it.*Note: Elsa and Anna will appear in next chapter.


**Prologue**

* * *

"Come on big brother!" A little girl with long raven hair and teal eyes shouted aloud

"You're going to miss it!" The girl continued running up at the hill.

"I am Coming Calm down Evi" A boy with spiky black hair and also teal eyes came up on the hill chuckling.

Evion the little girl or Evi for short is a girl with a nice personality and she is Stubborn but they love her anyway she is a year younger than her brother She is 6 years old, While the older one is Ezekiel A loving brother and charming at the fact He is 7 years old, he is the silent type in front of their parents but hell goes lose when he is with his sister.

"Stop laughing Ezekiel" The little girl playfully punched the lad on his shoulder.

"Okay Okay" The boy stopped chuckling and sat down on the comfortable grass.

"Look its about to start, Move over" Evi playfully shoved Ezekiel and sat down beside him, Evi does not know how she can tell that the star is about to fall or when the moon will rise But she does not care.

The reason they went up hill is because the two would watch if stars are falling or they just want to see the is the one interested in the moon but Ezekiel is more fond of the sun, Even though they both are opposites they are still close siblings.

A shooting star fell "Hey look brother I saw one!" Evi told him and started wishing.  
Ezekiel just chuckled and watched the young one wish, When Evi was done Ezekiel patted her back

"So what did you wish for?" Evi turned to look at Ezekiel, Ezekiel just shrugged and waited for her response.

"That me and big brother will never be separated" Evi said and hugged the older, Ezekiel chuckled for the last time.

"Come on shrimp, Lets go home" Ezekiel said getting up and holding out his hand which Evi gladly took.

"Thanks big brother!" Evi said hugging him and started running down the hill "last one down is a rotten egg"

"No way! You will be the rotten egg this time" Ezekiel started sprinting down the hill away from the darkness.

* * *

"Come In" A cold voice echoed thru the halls

A servant walked to the center of the room."Sire, We lack food for the kingdom" The servant bowed down before the stranger.

The stranger took time to think "We shall take over that village 5 miles away from us" The King demanded "Rally the troops".

The servant stood up to protest "But King Chronos, We ca-" The servant got cut off by the Kings glare.

"Yes Sire" The servant bowed once more and walked out.

"Son, Please come here" Chronos demanded.

A young man with brown hair came in "Yes father?"

"Tell your brothers that I will be going out I will be back in 3 days, Zyron" The king said glaring at his oldest son.

"Yes Father" Zyron repeated with venom in his voice, the boy stared at his father before leaving the room.

The King, Chronos is an old man with a long white beard and red fearful wears a wealthy suit with the colors of black and purple, A cape with a clockwork design and He also carries a staff with an old clock attached to one knows why he carries it, but Rumors foretold that he controls a certain power or some might even say has 12 sons.

Sounds of a horn made the king move from his place and leave the room.

* * *

"Hey brother?" Evi asked while rocking her heels back and two are in the house eating while their Mother is cleaning the table.

"Yep sis?" Ezekiel answered not making eye contact with his sister.

"What do you want to be when you are older?" Ezekiel stopped eating to think for a while

"I think I will be a Knight" Ezekiel answered smiling in his soup.

"Well i wanna be a-" Evi got cut off when someone barged in their house.

"Zack, Alice!" the stranger said catching his couple stopped their talking and went to help the stranger.

"Draun, Whats wrong?" Alice asked getting a glass of water.

"Chronos...Is...Here" he said between couple stared wide eyed at each other."Get the kids" Zack finally said and ran out with Draun behind in his tail, Alice nodded.

"Come on Evi" Alice said hoisting Evi in her arms. "Ezekiel follow me" The boy just nodded even though he does not know what is going on.

Alice ran outside She saw Men, Women and also children getting killed Blood was splattered everywhere.

"Alice!' The shout made Alice snap out of her daze, She looked around her to find the source of the sound and saw her husband knocking a soldier out using the hilt of another soldier's sword, Zack dropped it and went to pick Ezekiel up, But got blasted away by some magic He went crashing to a wall and he started coughing blood.

"Dad!" Ezekiel shouted.

Chronos stood pointing his staff towards Alice

Alice stood dead in her tracks."Ezekiel carry your sister and help your Dad" She handed the boy his stood up and was ready to fight, Her eyes turned to a brighter shade of red and her hands started to glow red.

Chronos chuckled and his hand also started glowing but his is grey.

"Well if it isn't it the holder of fire" Chronos said a bit surprised "Alice right?'

"Shut up" Alice said with venom, Her fists were burning with fire and she blasted a fireball towards Chronos's direction.

The old King sidestepped and used his hand to stop the fireball in air.

Alice's eyes widen in shock.

Chronos threw the fireball back to Alice, Alice dodged it and blasted 3 more.

**Meanwhile..**

"Dad, get up please!" Evi said shaking their father.

Zack coughed blood a bit and smiled when he saw the two.

"Soldier at your back" Zack said.

Ezekiel looked back and saw a soldier was about to slash him, he closed his eyes thinking it is his time a few seconds passed by and still no slash _What the_ Ezekiel thought when he opened his eyes, a small dark hand blocked the soldiers blade from slashing him, Zack just 's hand was glowing darkly.

"D-Dad?" Evi said scared that she might hit her brother.

"Swipe your hand to the left Honey" And Evi did so, the soldier came flying across the village.

Ezekiel blinked once...Then twice."Dad what was that?" Evi asked her dying father.

Zack grinned and coughed some more "I think I got some explaining to do right?"

the two just nodded.

"Well you see Evi, you control the power of darkness" He paused to make sure the young girl understood, Evi just nodded while Ezekiel was listening "And you my son control the power of light" Zack said hugging the two The two were too shocked to even hug their father back.

"Well, I guess Its my time" Zack said letting go of the two "I will leave to you to discover the rest of the secrets of your powers" Zack smiled at the two and quietly passed away.

Ezekiel had tears in his eyes and so did Evi.

Ezekiel tightened his grip on his father's clothing, He stood up and was beginning to leave but stopped, He looked over to his sister one last time and ran to find his mother.

"Mom!" Ezekiel desperately shouted, He heard a scream and ran to it, he had dodged some soldiers.

he skidded to a stop when he saw blood boiled in rage and his fists started glowing white brightly.

Chronos saw the young boy in confusion.

Ezekiel does not know how to use his powers but his instincts tell him to shoot a ball of light at his opponent.

Chronos chuckled, he used his powers to stop the ball of light and shoot it back just like what he did to his mother.

With speed Ezekiel does not know he had, he sidestepped and the ball of light passed by him inches away from his face.

Ezekiel's eyes shined brightly and he got near Chronos, punching him in the stomach and throwing him to the ground.

Chronos laughed in the inside."Archers ready!" Chronos shouted and a line of archers appeared out of nowhere behind Ezekiel.

The archers fired their arrows toward Ezekiel.

There was a flash of light and the line of archers fell down also the soldiers that are near.

Ezekiel's eyesight became blurry and before he knew it, a soldiers sword slashed him near the a scar that Ezekiel will remember in his childhood.

Chronos stood up "Soldiers take this boy with us" the soldiers obeyed and carried the boys body towards horse of the king, "I will make him my little prince" Chronos grinned.

* * *

Evi was still kneeling beside her father's dead body, Luckily she didn't get caught by the soldiers.

The raven haired girl looked at her hand for the last time and saw a dark aura she is scared, _Dont Evi, Daddy said it is a good thing, just because it is dark dosen't mean its evil _Evi smiled weakly and stood up to find her brother.

She walked around, the place was all burnt down She frowned and hid behind a barrel when she heard horse hooves getting farther and farther away.

She went to the place where she last seen her mother, She almost cried when she saw her Mother saw something on her Mother's arm, A gauntlet with the color Red and the trim is Gold, The gem is shining brightly like fire.

Evi took it and examined it She does not know why this is here.

Until she heard a rustle in the bushes, Draun came out of the bushes and Evi ran to hug the friend of her parents tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, kid its okay" Draun was still in his 20s and looked young "I promised your Dad I will take care of you and your brother" Evi smiled at him tears still in her eyes.

"Come on, lets go find us a home" Draun found a bag nearby and gave it to Evi

"You know my sister lives nearby this village, She can be nice enough to make us a bed to rest and some coins too", The girl just nodded and took the bag then dropped the gauntlet inside.

the two passed by her father's body and Evi found herself crying again but Draun was quick to react and made her do a piggy back ride.

"i am sorry for your loss" Draun said frowning at the loss of his best friends "To your Brother too"

Evi just buried his face to the young mans clothes "I know Mister.."

The both left the destroyed village and ventured out.

* * *

**A/N HEYA GUYS! DON'T WORRY ELSA AND ANNA WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
**

**I AM GONNA LIST DOWN THE CHARACTERS.**

**Evi-Darkness**  
**Ezekiel-Light**  
**Elsa-ice**  
**Anna-?**  
**Vane-?**  
**Tyrone-?**  
**Atomos-?**  
**Idolon-?**  
**Edgar-?**  
**Troy-?**  
**Zyron-?**  
**Baros-?**  
**Aegean-?**  
**Drake-?**  
**Chronos-Time**

**ACTUALLY I HAD A HARD TIME MAKING THIS CHAP.**  
**IT WILL BE AWESOME THOUGH THAT HANS IS DEAD NO HANS.  
So please review if you guys got the time also follow/fave if you like.  
See ya Guys!**

~EvioniX


End file.
